


My Secret Friend-By Morgan Stark

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Endgame, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Uncle Thor, an au where loki is allowed out in public and nobody's worried about it, pure wholesome morgan stark, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: Morgan Stark made a secret friend. She doesn't know his name. She doesn't know who he is or even where he came from, but she knows he likes to steal her food in the kitchen. Her dad might not like him very much, but he still lets him come over.





	My Secret Friend-By Morgan Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This short was written because of a [headcanon ](https://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/post/185383668866/morgan-shit-pepper-gasps-morgan-where-did) I made on Tumblr. Thank you, @rebelmeg for asking me to do this! I didn't think I would have any ideas but as soon as you asked, the dialogue came pouring in! ^_^

My mommy makes the best food. She can cook anything like, cake, hummus, ravioli, spaghetti and french toast, but my favorite thing she makes is peanut butter. Everybody loves mommy’s homemade peanut butter. She says it’s because it’s natural and other peanut butters have too much junk in it. I don’t know if that’s true, but it’s delicious and everyone else agrees.

Sometimes people come over for some of her peanut butter. Uncle Happy takes home a big jar for Christmas every year and Peter and his aunt stop by every week and I get to make them my  peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I don’t tell them what my secret ingredient is. (It’s mommy’s peanut butter!) But I think the one person who loves mommy’s peanut butter more than anyone is my secret friend.

He comes a lot. Sometimes at night and sometimes in the morning. One time, I was eating cereal in the living room and I saw him walk into our kitchen and steal a jar of mommy’s peanut butter. I asked him what his name was and why he likes to take our peanut butter, but he only shrugged and put a big spoonful in his mouth.   

I still don’t know his name. Daddy calls him lots of names. Some of them mommy says I can’t repeat. Sneaky Bastard, is daddy’s favorite name for him. I once heard daddy call him Reindeer Games, too. I asked him why and he said it’s because he has horns, but I’ve never seen them. He probably hides them when he goes outside.  

Daddy won’t tell me who he is, but I think I know. I think he’s from the North Pole because one time I made peanut butter cookies with mommy and I left out a whole plate on the kitchen counter next to the jar of peanut butter for him. When I woke up, I found a small, shiny knife on the counter where the plate of cookies were.

It was the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. It was gold, it had a matching cover and diamonds and emeralds were stuck all over on the knife with a tiny golden snake at the bottom. I made mommy scream when she saw me pick it up and take a closer look at it. I wasn’t going to hurt myself, I was just looking, but daddy said we couldn’t keep it because it’s too dangerous.

If he works for the North Pole, he gives weird presents. He should give people toys instead. Maybe the North Pole fired him because he can’t give good presents and now he’s homeless.

When he comes over, he doesn’t look happy. He looks tired, sad, and a bit smelly. His long black hair is dirty and I don’t think he brushes it, either, because it looks tangled all the time and it’s pulled back in a messy ponytail. I leave towels, soap, pillows and blankets on the couch for him, but he never sleeps over. He’s also always really hungry. Mommy lets him have our leftovers. She puts them in jars with a little note for him and he always licks it clean.

He doesn’t say when he’s coming over but we’ve figured out that it’s twice a month and usually on a Thursday. The first time he came over, daddy got really scared and tried to put more security cameras all over the house. Every time he came over, he somehow turns off the cameras and alarms and never leaves behind a clue he was there. Except for the missing food in the fridge and pantries. He always takes lots of our food and we have to go grocery shopping  twice that week when he does.

Daddy was really close to getting him one night, but he disappeared before he could touch him. After six months of trying to catch him, daddy gave up and let him take our food.

Three months ago, he stopped visiting. I told daddy and he said not to worry, but the month after that, he didn’t visit, either. I hope daddy didn’t get mad at him and scare him away. He gets angry at him for coming over without asking for permission, but I think he secretly likes him.

The month after that, daddy left to look for him. He came back two weeks later and brought him in our garage. Mommy said to stay away but I peeked.

He looked really skinny, covered in blood and there were cuts all over his body. He must have been fast asleep because I accidentally kicked daddy’s wrench and he didn’t wake up. His eyes stayed shut tight and he kept wheezing when he breathed. He stayed asleep for a really long time, but then suddenly woke up screaming so loud it made me jump and run out. Daddy came running in right away and told me to keep out.

I peeked in one more time. I know I’m not supposed to, but he looked really hungry and I thought maybe he would want a sandwich. I made him two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a glass of milk. He was asleep, again, so I tiptoed over, left it on the table next to him and was about to sneak away when he put his hand on top of my head. He patted it three times and smiled before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.  

Later that day, Uncle Thor and Auntie Val came over to pick him up and they say they’re taking him home. I asked where and they said it’s a secret and I’m not supposed to tell anyone that I’ve met him. I thought about asking them if he’s going to the North Pole but then thought that maybe they would laugh or lie about it.

Uncle Thor did let me say goodbye in secret, but I had to promise I wouldn’t tell daddy that he broke the rules. He took me in the garage and I saw him sitting on daddy’s work bench and eating some of mommy’s chicken. I asked him if he tasted the peanut butter and jelly sandwich and he said, yes and he liked it. Uncle Thor said I had to hurry up so I quickly told him to get better soon and maybe he can come back. He hopped off daddy’s work bench, crouched down in front of me and said with a smile, “Thank you, Morgan” while patting the top of my head.

My jaw dropped. I never told him my name. (Maybe he’s from the North Pole, after all!) I gave him one quick hug and said goodbye. He hugged me back really tight and whispered goodbye back. I didn’t say it, but I think he was going to cry. When he let go, Uncle Thor took my hand and walked me out.

He left not too long after and it’s been two weeks since I last saw him. Daddy says he won’t be coming back, again, but I don’t believe that. He loves mommy’s peanut butter too much. Before I go to bed tonight, I’m leaving a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some milk on the counter. Just in case.                 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.  
> 


End file.
